And From the Shadow
by Paige-Leigh
Summary: A mysterious girl appears bringing a slew of trouble with her, Will everyone be able to overcome it, or are they all doomed?
1. Chapter 1

And From The Shadows  
Prologue The sun was hanging low in the sky as a girl broke out of the tree line, stopping just short of falling off the cliff. She turned around, panting hard as a shadowed figure appeared before her. She looked down from the cliff, only to view rapids raging over 100 feet below her then she looked back up to the shadowed figure, her eyes open wide in fear.  
"You have no where to go, your life is mine!" a malevolent grin spread across the figures face as a sword was unsheathed and held up into the air. With one last breath, the girl jumped off the cliff, as the sword was swung down apon her. A loud swooshing of air could be heard followed by the angry cussing from the shadowed figure as the girl hit the water, immediately being pulled under and swept away by the undertow. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Playing in the lake were Yuskue, Keiko, Kewabara, and Kurama. Hiei was leaning against a tree, just out of the waters reach, arms crossed. Slowly and quietly, Boton sneaked up Hiei then with one hard shove, pushed him into the water. Angry, he climbed out, his eyes narrow and his hair flat. Everyone stopped playing and looked at Hiei, as they too, climbed out of the water.  
"Hiei.....your...your..." started Yuskue but was unable to finish, perhaps out of fear from what he would do to him.  
"HIEI YOU'RE A MIDGET!!!" yelled Kewabara, pointing. Hiei's eyes shot to Kewabara, and with a flick of his thumb, unsheathed his sword, raging after kewabara as he ran away.  
"I never noticed how short Hiei really was, his hair just made him look so much taller..." said Kurama  
"I know." agreed the others "Hmm?" Keiko looked out into the water to see a floating object coming their way. She poked Yuskue and pointed it out.  
"UH!! IT'S A GIANT POO!" said Yuskue as he looked to Kurama. "Kurama, will you go out there and see what it is?" Kurama nodded then waded out to where the object was, grasping in his arms and bringing it back onto the shore as Hiei and Kewabara could bearly be seen in the distance. They were all surprised to see that the object was a girl. Yusuke knelt down beside her has Kurama but her down, he took her wrist to feel for a pulse.  
"Is she dead?" asked Keiko. Yuskue shook his head no.  
"No, she's alive, but just bearly. Comon, lets get her to the house." Kurama picked the girl back up and carried her into the house that they were staying in while they were at the lake, the others following. Kurama laid her down on the couch as they all gathered round to see the mysterious girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

And From The Shadows...  
  
---------------------  
  
Taking a step forward Kurama and Yusuke looked down on the girl as a poof could be heard behind them. Everyone instantly turned around to see what it was but they saw nothing. They turned back to the girl and saw Koenma poking her forehead.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING to her!" screamed Yusuke.   
  
Koenma was blasted back to the far wall hitting the soon after falling to the ground.'  
  
"UHH, I was only poking her!" suddenly, as Yusuke was about to respond, a small noise came from the girl as she coughed, spouting up some water, slowly opening her blurry eyes and looking at the people around her.  
  
"W...where am I?" she asked as she sat up against the arm of the couch she was on, rubbing a large bump on the back of her head, then a sore red spot on her forehead where Koenma had been poking. Kurama walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder he spoke softly to her.  
  
"Its ok, you are safe here." Suddenly a loud bang was heard on the door as Kuwabara came jolting in.  
  
"AHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT HIEI! YOUR NOT A MIDGIT, YOU'RE A GIANT! DON'T KIL- -" He skidded to a stop in front of the girl, a large smile came over his face as he started flexing in front of her.  
  
"Hey pretty Lady." he said to her. Then Hiei came running in, Kuwabara jumped behind the couch, peeking just over the top with his eyes. Hiei also came to a stop in front of the girl.   
  
He just looked at her as she did he. After a moment he blinked twice then looked around the room, completely cooled off, his face turned red as he started to blush in front of the girl.  
  
Not wanting anyone to see him like that he turned around and headed out the door in a steady walk, looking like is cool self, until he tripped over the bottom stair and fell flat on his face. There was a big red indent as he took off faster than a bullet, ashamed of himself for having fallen.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! Now YOU review!!! 


End file.
